


O Planeta dos Sentimentos

by izi (louizi)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, spirk
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Summary: Spock e Kirk, presos em um planeta onde seus sentimentos florescem incontrolavelmente.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	O Planeta dos Sentimentos

\- Estamos prontos para o transporte, Scotty.

\- Senhor... parece que há uma interferência! Eu não tenho certeza do que é, mas os transportes estão inoperantes! - Scott falava enquanto manipulava a maquinaria do transporte.

Kirk e Spock estavam em um planeta novo e que até o momento se mostrava sem indícios de vida inteligente. A atmosfera era bastante instável; as mudanças climáticas eram bruscas e o clima poderia ir em minutos de 22 graus Celsius e ensolarado para dois graus negativos, com vendavais e nevascas, o que não tornava-o adequado para uma estadia prolongada.

\- Quanto tempo você estima até que possamos subir? - Estava preocupado, mas Spock parecia não dar atenção à conversa, já que havia se ocupado com a análise de cada estrutura orgânica em que seus olhos batiam, murmurando um "fascinante!" ocasionalmente.

\- Pode levar horas, capitão. Estava verificando a disponibilidade das naves auxiliares; estão todas mortas! Deve ser radiação de algum tipo, que nossos sensores não conseguiram detectar daqui.

\- Tudo bem, Scotty. - Kirk suspirou. - Me mantenha informado do progresso. Kirk desliga.

\- Capitão, - Spock se aproximou, sem tirar os olhos do tricorder. - as estruturas orgânicas desse planeta parecem emitir um tipo de onda diferente do que se esperaria dessas espécies. Apesar de serem muito parecidas com as da Terra, elas em conjunto podem interferir em equipamentos como o transporte da Enterprise.

\- Estamos presos aqui. - Jim disse em tom baixo. - Tem alguma chance do Scotty conseguir... adaptar o equipamento?

\- Continuarei em minhas pesquisas, capitão. Mas há outro detalhe que eu gostaria de mencionar. A exposição prolongada a essas ondas pode trazer distúrbios psicológicos momentâneos.

\- Quais distúrbios?

\- Não se sabe, capitão. - Spock disse, por fim, antes de Kirk concordar levemente.

Tudo que podiam fazer era tentar sobreviver no ambiente inóspito e aguardar. Não poder fazer nada incomodava James, o deixava agitado e pensando em todas as estratégias possíveis. Contudo, não conseguia pensar em nada. Restava aguardar as análises dos Srs. Spock e Scott.

O bip constante do tricorder já deixava Kirk irritado e seus próprios passos que insistiam em ir de um lado para o outro também não contribuíam. Estava impaciente.

\- Alguma coisa, Sr. Spock?

\- Ainda analisando, capitão. - Spock disse da forma robótica que por vezes irritava o capitão.

\- Deve haver alguma coisa! Alguma informação que você possa utilizar para ajudar o Sr. Scott! - Esbravejou, mas logo se arrependeu quando Spock voltou seu olhar para ele. - Desculpe, Spock. Eu sei que você não tem culpa.

\- Sua frustração é compreensível, capitão. - o vulcano olhou para o céu laranja do planeta e apontou para uma nuvem carregada, que se aproximava rapidamente. - Talvez seja melhor acharmos um abrigo.

\- Sim. - observou a nuvem no horizonte, que parecia ser cada vez mais um redemoinho conforme se aproximava. - Imediatamente.

Eles caminharam na direção oposta a nuvem com passos rápidos por alguns minutos, trocando poucas palavras técnicas e observações sobre a flora do planeta, até acharem uma caverna; estava bem camuflada, mas a percepção magnífica do Sr. Spock os salvou naquele momento.

\- Alguma forma de vida? - perguntou Kirk assim que entraram na caverna.

\- Nenhuma que possa nos prejudicar. - Spock observou o tricorder.

\- Ótimo. Vou tentar fazer contato com o Sr. Scott-- meu comunicador... - murmurou, passando a mão pela cintura e em seguida por mais partes da roupa. - Onde está? - O capitão olhou para fora, escaneando o chão.

\- Use o meu, capitão. - Spock o ofereceu o dispositivo.

\- Não, lá está! - apontou para fora, avistando-o caído no solo.

\- Jim... - Spock segurou brevemente o braço do capitão.

\- Está apenas chuviscando por enquanto, vou e volto correndo. Não tem como dar errado. - deu um sorriso leve, apreciando a preocupação de seu oficial.

Kirk saiu correndo em direção ao comunicador. Realmente, pelos cálculos de Spock, não tinha como dar errado. A tempestade ainda demoraria tempo o suficiente até chegar.

\- Capitão? - Spock percebeu que, no meio do caminho, Kirk tampou o rosto com as mãos e caiu de joelhos no chão. - Jim!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o vulcano correu até o capitão. Sacudiu o corpo de Jim, que resmungava em agonia. Spock o segurou pelas costas primeiramente e então o levantou, carregando-o no colo até a caverna sem muito esforço, graças a sua força sobrehumana.

\- Jim! - Deitou Kirk, já dentro da caverna. Eram nesses momentos que Spock deixava transparecer em seu olhar o que sentia de forma que Surak acharia ilógico.

Notou a pele de seu capitão. Nela havia leves manchas de queimadura. O vulcano passava os dedos sobre as queimaduras, já imaginando que a chuva do planeta deveria ser letal para humanos.

\- Está queimado... Spock! - Jim ainda se agoniava, com os olhos cerrados em dor.

\- Tudo bem, capitão. O efeito deve passar logo. - pegou seu tricorder, analisando Kirk. - A chuva do planeta parece comprometer a pele humana, causando queimaduras por conta de sua acidez. Não parece comprometer a biologia do planeta, no entanto.

\- Será que você pode largar isso por um instante?! - Bufou. - Estou farto de ouvir esses bips.

\- Como quiser, Jim. - Spock desligou o equipamento. Não havia muito mais que pudesse analisar de qualquer jeito.

\- Obrigado. - sorriu levemente, já sentindo a dor da chuva passar. - Espero que essas queimaduras saiam. Não gostaria de ficar assim para as damas.

\- Tenho certeza que o Dr. McCoy conseguirá removê-las facilmente. E mesmo que não conseguisse, creio que isso não afetaria em nada se as damas de quem fala reconhecessem a verdadeira beleza.

Kirk gargalhou. - Ora Sr. Spock, estou lisonjeado. - o senso de humor não fora reconhecido como esperava pelo vulcano, mas isso não impediu que Spock o fizesse sorrir.

O sol já havia se posto; os ventos gelados e a tempestade entrava pelas frestas da caverna. Spock fez questão de observar bem a caverna para conseguir um bom lugar onde Kirk não seria incomodado pela água, mas isso não impedia os ventos gelados de entrarem da mesma forma. A temperatura estava na casa dos 12 graus Celcius, o que era tolerável para Kirk, mas seu oficial tremia com a temperatura, e, por mais que lutasse contra seu corpo para não exteriorizar essas reações, o capitão percebia facilmente o que acontecia. Ser um vulcano tinha suas desvantagens.

\- Deixe de ser teimoso e venha aqui. Você está tremendo. - Kirk pediu mais uma vez que Spock se juntasse a ele.

\- Estou bem, capitão. Estou confiante que logo o Sr. Scott conseguirá nos t-transportar... - sua fala falhou minimamente.

\- Não é você quem gosta de lógica? Ambos não ficariamos mais aquecidos na presença um do outro? Vamos lá, é uma ordem. - sorriu.

O oficial levantou uma sobrancelha. Quando sentou próximo a Kirk e ele passou o braço por cima de seu ombro, Spock fingiu que toda essa proximidade não era um tabu para os vulcanos e Jim fingiu que não sabia disso. Os braços quentes dele eram aconchegantes. Achou que seu capitão iria gostar se retribuisse o gesto, então passou um dos braços por suas costas. Jim o encarou, mas o vulcano olhava para o chão, sem coragem de encarar o outro.

O capitão se segurava para não sorrir abertamente. Já fazia algum tempo que o encarava, mas quando Spock o encarou de volta, não esperava que seus olhos estivessem cheios d'água.

\- Spock?! O que foi? O que foi?! - Kirk segurou o rosto do vulcano com uma das mãos, fazendo-o manter o contato visual. Seus rostos estavam tão perto que seus corações dispararam.

\- Surak teria vergonha de mim. Eu sou uma vergonha para a minha espécie.

\- Do que está falando?!

\- Eu sou emocional. Não sou bom o suficiente para ser um vulcano. Sou meramente um humano... Minha parte humana me dominou!

\- Eu... - de repente, os olhos de Kirk também se encheram de lágrimas. - Spock...

\- Jim. - os dois se olhavam, enquanto choravam.

\- Eu posso ser um dos melhores capitães da frota, mas eu nunca serei o melhor marido. Ou o melhor tio. Nem sequer o melhor filho...

\- Jim! - Spock arregalou levemente os olhos. - São os efeitos mentais. Do planeta.

\- A única família que eu tenho é a minha nave. Você é o ser mais perto que eu tenho de uma família...

\- Me escute...

\- E mesmo assim eu sei que nossa relação nunca passará de profissional. É ilógico, você diria! Eu gostaria de fazer parte do que quer que seja o seu ritual vulcano, eu queria ser escolhido! Mas é ilógico...

\- Jim! - Spock praticamente gritou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, as lágrimas do rosto de Spock já haviam secado, enquanto as de Kirk apenas brotavam cada vez mais. O vulcano estava pronto para acalmá-lo, mas o baque de emoções e as palavras do capitão o fizeram enfraquecer. - ...O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Bones tinha razão, não é? - Jim falava mais para si mesmo do que para Spock e, com um olhar vazio, sua respiração ofegante ia se acalmando. - Você nunca conhecerá o que é amor, pois é vulcano. Não tem sentimentos...

\- O que você fala não é verdade. Vulcanos têm sentimentos, inclusive mais intensos do que os humanos. É por isso que nós temos a necessidade de reprimi-los; para que não tomem conta de nós.

Kirk parecia surpreso, mas logo baixou a cabeça, sussurrando em tom triste. - O que há de tão ruim em deixar os sentimentos tomarem conta?

\- Nós seríamos selvagens se não fosse por isso. E também, faz parte de nossa cultura. Mas, Jim... nós temos sentimentos. Eu tenho sentimentos. E também tenho sentimentos por você.

Jim olhou para cima, esperançoso. - Então quer dizer que...

\- Quero dizer que apesar de toda a repressão de sentimentos, ainda assim, estou à mercê deles. Jim, nossas mentes estão conturbadas pelo planeta.

\- Oh. Pelas ondas! - o capitão juntou as sobrancelhas e Spock acenou com a cabeça. Começou a limpar seu rosto ainda molhado e engatinhou para perto do vulcano novamente, se sentindo triste como nunca. - Estamos apenas confusos então?

\- Não podemos saber.

Kirk não sabia se a temperatura do planeta havia aumentado durante o acontecido ou se eram seus corpos fervendo pelo o que suas mentes faziam mas, logo que caíram no silêncio, a temperatura começou a o incomodar de novo. Não demorou para abraçar o corpo de Spock e afundar a cabeça em seu peito, tendo seus batimentos cardíacos elevados levemente, tentando esvaziar sua cabeça dos sentimentos que brotavam enquanto as ondas alienígenas batiam. O vulcano achou lógico acalmá-lo, logo pousando sua mão sobre a cabeça de Jim e fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em seus cabelos. Não podia negar que o que sentia por Jim tinha uma sensação ótima. Era ótimo. Mas mesmo assim, tentava lutar para que suas emoções não saíssem de controle.

\- Spock... - Jim tomou fôlego e subiu seu olhar para o outro. - Sei que não podemos ter certeza do que realmente sentimos... mas não importa apenas o que estamos sentindo agora?

\- Pensar assim pode gerar resultados desagradáveis no futuro. Lembre-se das regras da Frota Estelar. O capitão de uma nave não pode se relacionar com membros hierarquicamente inferiores.

\- Mas estamos comprometidos, não estamos? - Kirk ajeitou sua postura, sentindo-se determinado. - Uma explicação médica deve resolver tudo!

\- Jim, isso é o que você realmente quer?

\- Não temos como saber. Mas, nesse momento, eu sei que eu quero você.

Kirk então posicionou sua mão contra a de Spock com um beijo vulcano, colando seus dedos. O vulcano ficou paralisado por alguns instantes enquanto encarava os dedos do outro que tocavam os seus ousadamente, querendo muito ceder ao toque, mas sua outra parte sã ainda era relutante.

\- Jim... não podemos... - Spock falou em um sussurro, não querendo realmente dizer aquilo. A verdade é que, naquele momento, ainda mais com aquele ambiente interferindo em seus pensamentos, tudo que mais queria era ceder aos toques do outro. Mas todos os seus princípios iam contra aquilo. Não podia deliberadamente quebrar uma regra importante como aquela. Muitas vezes quebraria regras - como já quebrou - por Jim, mas sabia que aquela situação era delicada e que não os favoreceria em nada senão desconforto no futuro. Estaria pensando puramente conforme suas emoções, e é exatamente isso que sempre veio tentando evitar.

\- Por favor, Spock... sei que quer também! - moveu sua mão para a nuca do vulcano, que imediatamente sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Olhou-o suplicante.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu quero... - Spock aproximou-se de Jim e beijou demoradamente sua bochecha. O capitão fechou os olhos com o ato, desfrutando a sensação que era ter os lábios do outro contra sua pele. Mordeu o lábio inferior com uma vergonha que fazia seu rosto queimar. - ...mas não podemos ir adiante. - Spock se levantou abruptamente antes que mudasse de ideia e começou a caminhar para mais fundo na caverna. Sua expressão não parecia transmitir nada, mas, por dentro, tinha uma bela carranca de preocupação.

Kirk também se levantou, já com a irritação estampada em sua cara, como se fosse uma criança chateada por ter sido negada algo que queria.

\- Aonde você vai? - abriu os braços para expressar a sua chateação, mas o vulcano sequer olhou de volta para ele.

\- Capitão, preciso de um tempo para refletir, sozinho, se você me permite. - disse ainda de costas.

\- Ok. - respondeu com dificuldade, ainda bravo por Spock tê-lo deixado ali, querendo mais do que havia demonstrado quando beijou sua bochecha. - Pode ir, então.

\- Sugiro que faça o mesmo. - seguiu seu caminho, deixando Kirk para trás.

\- Vou tentar... - disse baixinho, mas ainda com raiva.

Sentou na mesma posição em que estava antes, notando a falta que o outro fazia quando o vento batia em sua pele e não tinha ninguém em quem se encolher de frio. Uma parte dele queria chorar, mas a outra parte sabia que eram os efeitos daquele maldito planeta. Quis se fazer de forte, então se negou a ficar pensando sobre Spock ou qualquer outra coisa que o deixasse muito emocional, logo tentou contato com a Enterprise novamente com o comunicador de seu oficial, já que não havia conseguido recuperar o seu, reportou sua situação e soube que não haviam tido muito progresso na adaptação das máquinas. Bufou em desânimo, queria sair dali o quanto antes, mas as coisas nunca foram muito fáceis para ele de qualquer forma.

Havia se passado duas horas, e ainda nem sinal de Spock. Kirk sabia que os vulcanos podem meditar por horas, mas estava preocupado, já que ele havia sumido em um lugar tão desconhecido como aquele. Poderia tentar entrar em contato se apenas não estivesse com o comunicador do outro, então decidiu que iria até os fundos da caverna, apenas para checar se o vulcano estava bem.

\- Spock? - o capitão pôde ouvir sua voz ecoar pela caverna, que se alargava cada vez mais conforme caminhava. Chamou pelo outro mais algumas vezes, mas não obteve respostas.

A caverna engrandecia para todos os lados, mas tendia para baixo. Descia as pedras com um pouco de dificuldade, certo de que Spock não teria ido por esse tão complicado caminho por vontade própria, o que apenas o preocupou mais ainda. Abriu seu comunicador, pronto para reportar sua situação.

\- Kirk para Enterprise. - sem respostas. - Capitão Kirk aqui, Enterprise, está na escuta? - tentou de novo. Nada. - Spock, onde você se enfiou? - murmurou consigo mesmo, continuando o caminho que fazia. - Diário do capitão... - começou a gravar o que dizia, talvez não fosse o momento apropriado, mas a escuridão gelada daquela caverna o trazia arrepios, então pensou que aquilo pudesse lhe distrair um pouco dos pensamentos negativos. - Já faz 7 horas que eu e o Sr. Spock estamos em um planeta classe M recém descoberto, presos por conta da radiação que ele emite, que comprometeu os transportes da Enterprise. As radiações parecem também afetar o emocional. Achamos um abrigo em uma caverna, e estamos aqui até agora no aguardo até que os transportes sejam reparados...

Naquele momento, o capitão ouviu um ruído dos fundos da caverna. Guardou o aparelho imediatamente e saiu correndo até a fonte do barulho, mas era cauteloso para que não fosse visto, afinal, não tinha certeza se era ou não Spock. É claro que seus aparelhos tinham apenas detectado formas microscópicas de vida, mas eles já haviam estado errados antes, todo cuidado era pouco.

\- Capitão? - ouviu a voz baixa de seu oficial aos fundos, mas vindo de outra direção. 

\- Spock! - andou apressadamente até a fonte da voz, em outra parte da caverna, mas tinha dificuldades pare enxergar o caminho a sua frente, já que usava apenas a luz de seus aparelhos auxiliares. - Onde você está?

\- Aqui, capitão. - a voz dessa vez veio de trás dele, fazendo ele se virar bruscamente, mas não havia sinais do vulcano. Começava a pensar que estava ficando louco, mas, mesmo que aquilo não estivesse o levando a lugar algum, quis seguir a voz.

Não demorou muito para que mais uma vez a voz de Spock se pronunciasse, dessa vez o guiando em linha reta, direcionada ao fundo da caverna. A voz era mais forte e clara, mas Kirk hesitou por um momento em ir, já que estava cada vez mais convencido de que alguém ou alguma coisa estava o levando para uma armadilha. Foi mesmo assim, já que nada o faria deixar Spock para trás. Iria atrás dele, sem se importar com as consequências. Percebia outros ruídos que vinham de todos os lados conforme ia se aprofundando na caverna, cujo chão continuava em declínio, mas se limitou a seguir na mesma direção, já que era de lá que havia ouvido a voz mais clara possível do vulcano. Começava a se preparar pelo o que viesse pela frente, estava em estado total de alerta, virando seu rosto constantemente para a direção dos novos ruídos que preenchiam e ressonavam nas paredes da caverna, facilmente o deixando arrepiado pelo mistério que aquilo tudo se tornava. Poderiam ser ruídos comuns, fenômenos físicos, como pedaços de rocha se desmantelando ou água correndo entre elas, mas não pareciam ser nada daquilo. Kirk tentou controlar sua imaginação e focou em seu objetivo inicial que era achar Spock. Nunca iria se perdoar se algo grave tivesse acontecido com ele, afinal, ele era na verdade o mais culpado por aquilo estar acontecendo. Se só pudesse ter se controlado...

Já havia se distanciado muito do começo da caverna e toda a pista que tinha era uma voz. Continuava seguindo-a fielmente quando uma voz ainda mais real se fez presente atrás de si. Virou-se com agilidade, vendo que, dessa vez, Spock realmente estava lá, em carne e osso.

\- Spock? - não era de se estranhar que Kirk estivesse suspeitando daquela situação toda. Queria dar um esporro nele, falando para nunca mais sair daquele jeito, mas havia algo muito estranho naquilo tudo. - Você está bem?

Spock não respondeu. Ele olhava fixamente para Kirk até que caiu de joelhos em cima das rochas da caverna. O capitão prontamente foi até ele, segurando seus ombros e chacoalhando-os, percebendo logo que o vulcano havia perdido a consciência. Um desespero agudo tomou conta de seu peito, seu coração pulsava tanto que podia escutá-lo. Deitou Spock de costas e viu que seus olhos continuavam abertos e sua face sem expressão parecia também... sem vida. Pôs sua mão com agilidade sobre a lateral da barriga do outro, que é onde o coração dos vulcanos fica, e não conseguia captar nenhum pulso. Spock parecia estar escorrendo em suas mãos, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

\- Enterprise! - tentou mais uma vez a comunicação com a nave, mas, novamente, não obteve respostas. - Enterprise, responda! - a pequena esperança que tinha de alguém responder e levá-los para cima para que pudessem salvar Spock morria no silêncio da caverna. Nem mesmo os ruídos que antes eram presentes se pronunciaram.

Kirk sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e segurou firmemente o rosto do outro.

\- Por favor Spock, reaja! Reaja! - os olhos do vulcano não tinham mais nenhum resquício de vida, sua pele era como gelo e seu corpo estava mole como se nunca houvesse sustentado alguém antes. 

Jim desabou sobre o peito do outro, deixando o choro vir a tona e os soluços quebrarem o silêncio da caverna. Queria entender o que havia acontecido, nunca achou que fosse perder seu amigo daquela maneira, mas, mais do que tudo, queria apenas que Spock estivesse consigo. Gostaria de poder voltar no tempo e não tê-lo deixado ir, para que pudesse estar ainda se aquecendo no corpo do outro. Queria nunca ter descoberto aquele planeta estúpido. Havia controlado seus sentimentos por Spock por toda a sua trajetória, mas, quando eles incontrolavelmente vieram à tona, foram sua condenação. 

Os ruídos voltaram a assombrar a caverna, mais presentes e frequentes do que eram antes, podia jurar que aqueles barulhos zombavam e riam dele. Uma voz fraca dizia e repetia: "foi tudo sua culpa." 

Kirk chorava demais sobre o peito do corpo de Spock, encharcando seu uniforme azul, que apertava em suas mãos com força. Pensar que não veria mais seu oficial todos os dias era um baque surreal demais para ele. Sentia um peso enorme em suas costas e um vazio imenso em seu coração que nada no universo podia consolar. Uma mão quente se pôs nas suas costas, para a qual não deu importância, já que a coisa mais importante para si havia acabado de se esvair. Mas quando ouviu a voz calma do vulcano chamar pelo seu nome, lentamente levantou sua cabeça e abriu seus olhos. Spock estava ali, ao seu lado, como se nunca houvesse ido embora, com uma leve expressão preocupada que normalmente apenas os olhos mais perspicazes conseguiriam identificar. 

\- Spock... - sua voz falhou, sua alma recém quebrada ainda doía e gritava por socorro, e apenas se acalmou quando achou o aconchego dos braços do outro. 

O vulcano o abraçava, encostando seu queixo no topo da cabeça de seu capitão. As lágrimas do outro cessavam aos poucos, o calor de seu corpo o trazia de volta a realidade e só então tomou coragem de olhar para cima para segurar o rosto de Spock para assegurar de que ele realmente estava ali. Sorriu levemente, se sentindo aliviado.

\- Jim, o que aconteceu? - perguntou com preocupação.

\- Por que teve que ir tão fundo nessa maldita caverna? Tive que ir atrás de você... - Kirk ainda sorria e segurava o rosto de Spock. 

\- Não fui, capitão. E você não foi a lugar algum.

O capitão parou para olhar a sua volta e perceber que estava no mesmo lugar que Spock havia o deixado. Sua boca entreaberta entregou o jogo ao vulcano, que rapidamente compreendeu o que havia acontecido.

\- Capitão, o senhor estava alucinando. Como eu disse, as ondas...

\- As ondas do maldito planeta. Sei. - abraçou seu oficial mais uma vez por um longo tempo. - Por favor, Spock, fique comigo até sairmos desse planeta, certo?

\- É claro, capitão. 

\- Sabe, Spock... - Jim desfez o abraço e olhou diretamente para os olhos do outro. - Você me disse para refletir antes de sair. - o vulcano confirmou levemente com a cabeça para que continuasse. - Eu refleti. Os sentimentos que eu tenho por você, eu venho nutrido já faz muito tempo, e não sei se sente o mesmo, mas... - Kirk segurou o braço de Spock firmemente, sem desviar o olhar. - ...se você sentir, nós poderíamos... bom, tentar. As coisas que eu acabei de ver me fizeram perceber o tempo que gastei me reprimindo quando, na verdade, deveria estar gastando com você. Spock, não quero mais perder esse tempo. - Spock apenas o olhava perplexo, o que fazia Kirk se sentir nervoso como nunca, então se pôs rapidamente a despejar palavras. - Eu sei que vai dizer que temos regras a seguir e que é muito arriscado...

\- Jim...

\- ...mas, você sabe, pra quê essas regras servem? Estamos muito bem sem elas...

\- Jim, eu aceito. - Spock aumentou o tom de voz para que Kirk pudesse parar de tagarelar. Viu os olhos de seu capitão brilharem de esperança e um sorriso tímido aparecer em seus lábios. - Mas, por favor, vamos com cautela. Está bem?

\- Está bem, sr. Spock. - Kirk abriu o melhor sorriso que poderia dar, o que fez o coração de Spock se aquecer, querendo muito estar junto ao de seu capitão, mas resistiu o impulso de abraçá-lo, se contentando em contemplar o belo rosto iluminado de Jim.

Kirk então moveu devagar sua mão até se encontrar com a de Spock, que repousava em seu colo. Virou-a para cima e tocou seus dedos. O vulcano sentiu seu sangue ferver de vergonha, mas estava gostando do toque, então, dessa vez, não relutou. Kirk investiu mais uma vez em um movimento, dessa vez aproximando seus rostos, segurava a bochecha de Spock com sua mão livre, e pôde sentir o calor que sua pele emanava. A respiração dos dois ficava mais pesada com o clima, estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e ambos os seus lábios estavam entreabertos.

"Enterprise para capitão Kirk, responda capitão."

O capitão mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu em seguida, afastando seus rostos, e pegou o comunicador que ficara largado no chão. 

\- Sim, Enterprise? 

\- Scotty aqui, capitão. Creio que conseguimos bloquear a onda emitida na nave, os senhores já podem ser transportados.

\- Certo. - Kirk olhava para Spock com felicidade estampada no rosto. Olhou então para suas mãos, que continuavam unidas e acariciou por uma última vez naquele planeta os dedos do vulcano, mas sabia que teria muitas outras oportunidades para que dessem continuidade ao que estavam fazendo. - Nos transporte para cima, Scotty.


End file.
